Kagami's birthday
by Lumine.NS
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Kagami et Kuroko compte bien lui faire un cadeau pour le moins... Affectif ! je suis nulle en résumés venez lire ! présence de yaoi et de lemon. J'ai balisé le lemon ce qui fait que l'on peu surement comprendre l'histoire sans le lire obligatoirement. Fiction réalisé en retard pour l'anniversaire de Kagami le deux août.


_**Kagami's birthday :**_

-C-Coach! C'est trop...

-Horg ! Arrête de chipoter c'est bien toi qui a dit que tu voulais lui faire une surprise non ?

-Si mais, je n'oserais jamais sortir comme ça dans la rue. Il baissa les yeux s'empourprant légèrement.

Nous étions le 2 août 2012 il était 7H34 du matin nous étions en vacance un jeudi et la fin du monde se préparait dans la maison des AIDA.

Il sera les dents et ouvris la porte qui le séparait du diable en personne, acceptant sa mort prochaine.

La jeune fille-diablesse- fit un sourire effrayant à sa victime, on aurait pu voir une queue fourchue sortir de sa mini-jupe et des cornes pousser entre ses cheveux châtains. Kuroko déglutit difficilement en attendant le verdict, honteux de la tenue classé « mignonne »de la coach diabolique.

-C'est par-fait ! Fit-elle en levant les pouces. Pour la rue ne t'en fait pas mon père passera nous prendre dans un quart d'heure et nous déposera devant chez lui !

-Et comment vais-je entrer ?

Un rire effrayant retentit.

-Hé bien tu vois je lui ai emprunté ses clés pendent qu'il dormait et... J'en ai fait un double !

_« Elle est vraiment machiavélique »_ pensa Kuroko.

En effet en yaoiste qu'elle était elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps l'attirance qu'avait Kuroko pour Kagami et elle avait échafaudé un plan long et fatidique qui allais bientôt prendre fin. Elle se mit à ricaner telle une demeurée en faisant frissonner Kuroko.

Elle reprit la parole quelques instants plus tard :

-Bon, terminons les préparatifs ! Elle sortit une boite de sucres et lui enfourna dans la bouche avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant.

*****L*N*S*****************************KT***************************L*N*S*****

« Gling ! » Il attrapa la clochette pour ne plus qu'elle teinte et entra dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir le cœur battant, il fouilla dans sa poche droite et y trouva une petite lampe qu'il alluma.

L'appartement était plutôt simple : une petite cuisine relié au salon et un autre couloir ou au fond se trouvait deux portes, il choisit celle de droite qui menait en fait sur une salle de bains avec toilette intégrée, « Zut, il s'était trompé ! ». Il regarda son reflet et soupira légèrement, il n'était pas du tout du genre à porter ces vêtements et, le fait de voir cette tache de sucre volontaire sur son visage lui donnait une furieuse envie de l'enlever ! Il ouvrit le robinet et ce rinça au moins la bouche car il en avait marre du sucre. Il retourna ensuite dans le couloir et poussa doucement la porte qui, il le savait était la bonne cette fois en veillant a ne pas réveiller Kagami. Il baissa l'intensité de la lampe de sorte à juste pouvoir se repérer, il arriva au futon du dormeur qui ronflait doucement et s'allongea à ses côtés en se rappelant cette partie du plan : le serrer innocemment dans ses bras, le réveiller tout doucement et feindre être en train de dormir.

Il prit une grande inspiration et l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son torse car il dormait sur le dos, Kuroko se blottit contre lui et une douce chaleur l'envahit il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en un clin d'œil.

*****L*N*S*****************************KT***************************L*N*S*****

Kagami se réveilla avec l'agréable impression d'être enlacé il regarda autour de lui et se retint de pousser un un hurlement de petite fille*, c'était le cas !

Le soleil levé depuis un bout de temps filtrait à travers les stores une lumière juste assez forte pour qu'il distingue une forme qui le serrait et avait la tête sur son torse. Il déglutit, pas que c'était désagréable au contraire même, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir qui était là et comment cette personne était entrée.

Personne qui s'agita d'ailleurs et se réveilla à priori et se mit à marmonner, il se racla la gorge, toujours allongé:

-Hum... Qui êtes vous ?

La personne se tendit et pris une profonde respiration :

-Kagami. C'est moi Kuroko.

Kagami écarquilla les yeux :

-Kuroko ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hé bien il fallait que je te dise quelque chose et j'ai préféré le faire en face à face.

Il hésita :

-Moi aussi j'ai un truck à te dire en face.

Kuroko l'encouragea :

-Je t'écoute.

-En fait, je me suis demandé si comme tu l'avais fait avec Aomine tu allais me laisser et aller avec Teppei.

Kuroko ne répondit pas tout de suite puis finalement :

-Bakagami ! Évidement que non ! Me crois-tu déloyal à ce point ?

-Ben, vus comment t'a fait avec Aomine...

-Je n'ai pas laissé Aomine c'est lui qui m'a laissé en quelque sorte.

-Ha bon ? Comment ça ?

-Il ne venait plus au entrainement et manquait même quelques mach, nous n'étions plus soudé.

-D'accord ça me rassure. Bon à toi !

-Je... Kagami-kun ce n'est très probablement pas réciproque mais je t'aime !

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite:

-Tu veux dire comme on aime un amis ou comme on aime, heu... Une petite amie ?

Kuroko soupira :

-J'en étais sûr... Oui je parle de comme on aime une petite amie.

-Mais tu en a déjà une !

-Momoi-san est juste une amie pour moi.

-Tu veux dire que t'es gay ?

Il balbutia :

-Je suis juste, enfin je dirais, je veux dire...Oui on peu dire ça.

Kagami réfléchit, il devait être sincère pour être à ce point déstabilisé. Et lui ? L'aimait-il ? Il ne c'était jamais vraiment posé ce genre de questions. Est-ce qu'il le considérait juste comme son meilleur ami ? Non. C'était clair, c'était net, c'était là. Il éprouvait au tout départ de l'admiration pour lui qui avait persévéré dans un domaine où il paraissait impossible au départ qu'il réussisse, et pourtant maintenant ! Beaucoup d'amitié pour cette créature improbable qui le comprenait. Mais pourtant un simple ami ne vous fait pas avoir quelques uns de ces papillons dans le ventre dont parlent tout ces romans à l'eau de rose, un simple ami vous fait pas penser a lui 95% de vôtre temps, un simple ami ne vous fait pas mal au cœur lorsqu'il est avec sa petite amie. Un simple ami Kuroko ne l'était pas. Mais est-ce qu'il avait le temps d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi proche de lui dans la vie ? Il sourit intérieurement, de toute façon ça ne changerait pas grand chose vu tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir les stores, pendant qu'il y allait Kuroko lui dit :

-Kagami-kun ne soit pas choqué c'est une idée de la coach.

Kuroko ne répondit pas quand il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire et puis finalement, il ouvris les stores. Et manqua de peu un arrêt cardiaque ou de se vider de son sang via le nez, Kuroko était absolument... Incroyablement mignon ! Il portait une tenue à capuche noire bouffante vers les hanche mais qui se resserrait au niveau du torse, des manches longues qui ne laissait voir que le bout de ses doigts fin, il avait mit sa capuche, trop large exprès pour que l'on vois bien son visage et de fausses oreilles de chat dont les poils intérieur était en fait des mèches de Kuroko. Il avait une clochette accroché à un collier pour chat avec un nœud papillon. Il portait comme bas un short qui s'arrêtait à la mi-cuisse dont la partie au niveaux des hanches était serrée mais qui au niveau des jambes devenait larges. Sa ceinture (qui était en fait un collier pour chien)qui était trop petite pour faire le tour de sa taille donnait un côté débraillé à la tenue. Il était pied nus. La tenue était tranchée par une fermeture éclaire en son milieu qui partait de la capuche et descendait jusque... Et bien jusque la où s'arrête normalement une braguette. Cette idée l'électrisa* et lui donna des idée pas catholique du tout.

-Happy Birthday Kagami-kun.

La voix de son objet de fantasme le « réveilla » et il se souvint que en effet nous étions le 2 août. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Merci, au fait, moi aussi hein !

-Pardon ?

-M'oblige pas à le dire !

-De quoi tu parle ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime idiot !

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux:

-Redis-le.

-Je-hum... Je t'aime.

Kuroko s'avança jusqu'à lui ou le soleil était plus fort, et Kagami nota qu'il avais se qui ressemblait à du sirop de sucre* sur la joue droite. Kuroko s'arrêta à un pas de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Demanda Kagami.

-Je me suis bien douté que tu n'aimerais pas, la coach m'a pris en otage tout le début de la matinée pour m'expliquer son plan.

-Pris en otage !?Quel plan ? Hé puis détrompe-toi moi je l'aime bien cette tenue même si j'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en te voyant comme ça. En tout cas c'est sympa comme cadeau d'anniversaire !

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage et Kuroko rougit violemment.

-Ce n'est pas ton cadeau d'anniversaire...

-Ah. Ben c'est sympa quand même !

-N-non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai un autre cadeau ! Mais ne te sent pas obligé de l'accepter...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kuroko pris une grande respiration et ce jeta à l'eau:

-Comment dire, mon... corps, je t'offre mon corps.

Kagami crus que son cœur allait s'arrêter:

-Tu veux dire que tu … Tu es sur ?

Kuroko haussa le ton :

-Évidemment Bakagami ! C'est plutôt à moi de te demander si tu es sur ! Je sais que sa va vite mais j'en ai tellement envie ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu me consume ! Un coup ça me fait du bien, un coup sa me fait mal ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi instable ! J'en peux plus !

A la fin de sa tirade il avait les larmes aux yeux. Kagami s'approcha et pris son visage entre ses mains, puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Tu sais je suis un idiot alors je n'ai pas vu à quel point je te blessais et j'en suis désolé, tu sais contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais mis un nom sur les sentiments que je ressentais mais, ils sont les même que les tiens, j'avais vraiment mal quand j'ai appris que tu étais avec cette fille et du coup je crois qu'inconsciemment je me suis voilé la face en me disant que tu n'étais que mon meilleurs ami.

Kuroko sourit cette fois.

-Tu dis vraiment des choses profondes parfois.

Kagami ne répondis pas il se contenta de lécher le sirop sur sa joue droite, puis de l'embrasser fougueusement, lui arrachant un gémissement.

****A*T*T*E*N*T*I*O*N*******DEBUT*DE*LEMON*******A*T*T*E*N*T*I*O*N****

Il lui retira doucement sa capuche et commença à zipper sa fermeture éclaire tout en continuant de l'embrasser, langoureusement cette fois, sa bouche avait un goût légèrement sucré et un autre indéfinissable, mais c'était tout simplement divin.

Il parcouru son torse finement sculpté en caressant sa peau douce et claire il le sentir frémir fortement lorsqu'il frôla son abdomen et détacha ses lèves de celle amant qui se plaignit en poussant un petit grognement qui se mua en gémissement de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Kagami entrèrent en contact avec le point sensible de Kuroko qui n'arrivait presque plus à penser, celui-ci mis sa mains dans les cheveux du plus grand et se mis à les caresser.

Kagami remonta ensuite vers son coup qu'il mordilla et suça longuement pour y laisser une marque bien visible. Kuroko lui avec le peu de pensée cohérentes qu'il lui restait se dit qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à ressentir du plaisir et stoppa les caresses et baiser papillons de Kagami et dit :

-Kaga-

Kagami le coupa.

-Taiga, appelle moi Taiga c'est comme ça qu'ils font au États-Unis et puis je pense que maintenant on est arrivé au stade ou on peu s'appeler par nos prénoms, non ?

Il acquiesça :

-Appelle-moi Tetsuya alors.

-D'accord.

-Taiga je ne veux pas être le seul à ressentir du plaisir.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est pas plaisant de t'embrasser ?

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils et échangea leur position, se retrouvant au dessus de Taiga et lui retira son T-shirt doucement, puis lui fit mille caresses et baiser un peu partout, il fit ensuite comme Taiga précédemment laissant une marque rouge dans son coup également et caressa une énième fois sa chute de rein qui était son endroit sensible. Il descendit encore ses mains et lui retira son caleçon doucement et commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient tendis que Taiga essayait visiblement de ne pas gémir trop fort, vision érotique qui ranima son désir. Il descendit au niveau de son entre-jambe, Taiga lui avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise « Il n'allait quand même pas...? ». Il se mordit profondément les lèvres et la chaleur dans le bas ventre qu'il ressentait déjà auparavant s'intensifia encore.

Testuya était vraiment jouissif ! Testuya lui s'appliquait a la tache la verge tendue du plus grand en bouche.

-Ah...! T-Tetsuy-!

Il éjacula dans la bouche de son partenaire qui avala sa semence difficilement, et remonta au niveau de Taiga qui reprenait sa respiration temps bien que mal.

-T'es vraiment... Trop bandant.

Tetsuya se contenta de sourire et d'attendre que le plus grand reprenne ses esprits, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Taiga zippa la tenue jusqu'au bout laissant Testuya complètement ouvert à la vue de Taiga, qui cru défaillir, il embrassa Tetsuya :

-Tu es magnifique.

-Regardez qui parle.

Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent amoureusement sans aucun vêtements tout les deux en se délectant des sensations qu'ils éprouvaient.

Taiga ce racla la gorge:

-C'est ta première fois ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Tetsuya remarqua le regard étrange que lui lança Taiga et le questionna à ce sujet.

-Je me disais juste que j'étais bien chanceux de t'avoir pour moi tout seul!

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça !

Ils se sourirent.

-Tu sais si tu veux arrêter tu me le dit hein, j'ai pas envie de te faire mal !

-Je sais.

Taiga commença par lui présenter ses doigts devant la bouche et il les lécha avidement, il n'était pas stressé ou quoi que se soit d'autre car il avait une confiance absolue envers son ainé*, il était juste content de se donner tout entier à Taiga. Taiga entra un premier doigt et sentit Tetsuya se raidir, il lui fit des baiser papillons un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende, puis il entra les autres sans trop de difficultés. Enfin, il ce positionna à son entrée et y pénétra le plus doucement possible. Tetsuya grimaça et se raidit encore plus que précédemment. Taiga s'arrêta et repris ses baiser papillons en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

-Shh... Respire, détend toi,...

Tetsuya inspira à fond et força son corps à ce détendre,au bout d'un certain temps, il se déraidit. Taiga aillant résisté

-Tu peu y aller.

Taiga aillant résisté à la tentation jusque là, ne se fit pas prier il plongea dans le corps si chaud et si serré de Tetsuya avec qui il accordait ses mouvements de bassin et Tetsuya hurla presque sous la sensation de plaisir qui s'abattit à travers tout son corps brulant, tendis que Taiga gémissait soudainement face au resserrement de son amant autour de son sexe, il savait qu'il avait touché LA zone et continua de frapper sous le même angle. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble et s'enlacèrent en s'endormant.

******A*T*T*E*N*T*I*O*N*******FIN*DE*LEMON*******A*T*T*E*N*T*I*O*N******

Ce fut Taiga qui se réveilla en premier en regardant Tetsuya à ses côtés il ne réagit pas et se leva la tête dans les nuages et alla faire des gaufres* pour le « petit déjeuner » autant que ça pouvais l'être à trois heure de l'après-midi.

Tetsuya lui se réveilla avec une furieuse douleur dans le bas ventre qui lui assura que ce n'était pas un rêve et surtout une bonne odeur qui vin lui caresser les narines, son ventre lui rappela également qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, il se leva donc difficilement et alla dans la cuisine-salon. La télé était allumée et il utilisa comme prétexte de la regarder pour pouvoir s'assoir sur le canapé en face de celle ci. Comme il n'avait pas pour intention de remettre la tenue indécente de Riko, mais qu'il n'avait même pas de caleçon, il avait pris un drap dans une commode* et se l'était enroulé autour de la taille comme il pouvait. Il entendit des pas sur le plancher et vit Taiga arriver, habillé mais visiblement pas réveillé, celui-ci s'approcha et il vit un suçon fait par _ses_ soin dans son coup, d'ailleurs lui même en avait un également, il s'empourpra.

Taiga l'embrassa langoureusement avec son accord et dit :

-_Good morning, beautiful._

Sur cette phrase insolite, il alla chercher des gaufres qu'il avait lui même préparé et les mis sur la table basse devant lui.

Tetsuya en pris une et la savoura, Taiga était vraiment un cordon bleu. Il regarda le cordon bleu en question se réveiller doucement et écarquiller les yeux.

-Dit moi que ce n'était pas un rêve !

-Je ne m'habille pas comme ça (il désigna le drap) habituellement Taiga-kun.

Taiga s'assit à côté de Tetsuya et passa son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci en souriant.

-La coach a de bon côtés parfois.

-Ah oui, mais parfois seulement et l'idée qu'elle ai la clé de chez moi me terrorise !*

FIN

*C'est sur que ce serais trèèès viril de faire ça.

*Jeu de mot pourrit : la fermeture _éclaire, l'électrise..._

*De 5 mois et 29 jours !

*Oui car vous savez comme il vit seul il cuisine bien (-je l'ai lu quelque pars sur une page officielle) donc il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être réveillé pour cuisiner, il est plus en mode « pilotage automatique ».

*Alors on fouine déjà pour voir si il te trompe ou non ? 3 XD

*N'importe qui serais terrorisé voyons !

**************************************LNS**************************************

Ho mon dieu ! J'ai eu cette idée de One-shot en apprenant que l'anniversaire de Kagami était le deux je vous dit pas comment toute les idée mon assaillie ! Je travaille sur ça depuis 18H sans relâche !

(heureusement pour vous que ma mère est pas la sinon j'aurais pas pu la continuer jusque c't'heure ci!)

J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Une pitite review pour votre auteur qui a laisser passer 4-5 heures de sommeil juste pour vous ?

Le lemon est un peu cafouillis, mais c'est la toute première fois de ma vie que j'écris un truck aussi osé (O/./O) ! Et pis je suis vierge (normal j'ai 12 ans) donc je sais pas ce que ça fait de faire l'amuuuuur !(- même si j'ai déjà lu pas mal de lemon!)(- Et même si comme je suis une fille je pourrais jamais savoir ce que sa fait vraiment pour eux sniiiiiiiiif !)

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !

Si vous voulez j'en ferais un pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko même si j'ai pas d'idée (-c'est dans longtemps alors je vais réfléchir et puis si sa ce trouve je vais être à nouveaux assaillie par des idées !)

Pour le passage « good morning, beautiful. » Je me suis inspirée d'une image trouvé sur un site dont je vous donne l'adresse sur ma page d'accueil. Et c'est pas pour faire de la pub mais il y a plein d'image de KNB superbe !

Un jour le KtxKT vainquera !


End file.
